


meet me where the sun shines, 1:52PM

by winkhyuck



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Online Relationship, architect student!Daniel, daniel is a cancer patient, literature student!Seongwu, mild descriptions of pain, side character moonbin i love him, you can't see color until you find your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhyuck/pseuds/winkhyuck
Summary: daniel:I was drawing these, weird, complex houses since I was 10like, there were windows in odd places and alien-dens in the backyardseongwu:alien dens.daniel:yes! And being an extra ass kid I would sketch my dream house on a 2 feet tall canvas every year since thenIn which Seongwu grew a little too tired about everything and Daniel ruins his plans to stay out of love.
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	meet me where the sun shines, 1:52PM

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this as a little 300-word short story for one of my classes, one year later and I decided to make this a little ongniel oneshot! #ONGNIELCLOSETHEGAP2020
> 
> Also! I just wanna say that this story is not meant to romanticize any illnesses that many people experience. Currently as I write this, the world is experiencing a tough enemy, affecting hundreds of lives. I hope you guys (if anyone ever reads this) stay safe always! Be cautious and maintain your health. I know staying at home is hard for some people out there, and I hope you find some things/hobbies that can cheer you up. have a lovely day/night! <3

Seongwu still doesn’t get it.

In his twenty years of life, he had never, ever seen color before. He never experienced seeing the yellows- which was the first stage in finding your soulmate. His friends used to take him to the local flower garden during the annual spring festival but until last year, he stopped showing up. That place was for people who can actually appreciate the hundreds of dandelions decorating the field. He decided that seeing the number of young couples swarming the event was disgusting.

He never knew what made all these people look so— _happy._

Was he perhaps charm-less, too dull to even get a struck of love from someone? Mary, his co-worker, just got engaged and described them the prettiest shade of color ever—something called blue. Later she’ll celebrate by driving by the beach, inhaling in the sparkly blue waves. Seongwu never knew a couple that saw red before, except his grandparents. The twisted thing is, they never knew they were soulmates till they had 3 sons. You can only see red if you and your partner have reached the highest feeling of love for each other. A time like that would never come to Seongwu’s life at this rate.

Of course, people aren’t obligated to find their soulmates. Everyone has the choice of staying the way they are—monochrome, blanched. Although Seongwu grew up being used to the way he was living, he hasn’t given up. At least, not yet. He didn’t like admitting that, though.

So Seongwu wrote. He pursued a major in literature because that’s the only way he could express his thoughts and sentiments without having to face his frustrations of not seeing hues. He learned the magic of metaphors, the songs of emotions. But if someone were to pay attention, you can see that he still hopes for someone to come and change things for him. He remembers the day when he imminently found something he loves doing; it was his sixteenth birthday, and his late father thoughtfully bought him a camera that he’s been saving up for from his nine-to-five work schedule. Seongwu, only recently coming from his first heartbreak (by a girl he dated that suddenly moved half across the country), he learned to accept his fate and make the most out of his pallid vision. The world didn’t revolve around him, he thought. There are people that are as troubled as him. So he conditioned himself with the feeling of the heavy camera in his hands, dangling around his neck. He took photos of his friends, of his dog whenever they would walk around the neighborhood—no matter how dull it appears to him. But there were days that his loneliness would get the best of him, and ever since entering college, he got used to being apathetic about it.

He was walking along the empty parking lot towards his apartment building, when some guy waved at him at a distance, rather too enthusiastic. Seongwu rolled his eyes and jogged towards the figure calling him.

“Why are you outside my apartment again, Moonbin?” he slows to a stop, his exhales becoming heavier. Damn, his lungs really aren’t getting any better at this.

“You don’t own this building Seongwu, and stop pretending you don’t care about me.” He says, pulling him to his side as he brings out his phone. “Anyway, I’m here because I came to order takeout at the restaurant that you work for and I thought I’d come by to say hi!”

“Bin, that’s literally so far from here.”

“It’s not that far! I was enjoying the walk….” Moonbin said in defense. Seongwu looked at him skeptically, holding his gaze hoping for him to give in.

“Yeah okay, I came to brag to you about something.” Moonbin tapped a few times on his phone, and finally showed him a picture of a guy’s profile. “What do you think?” He asks, looking at him expectantly.

Seongwu processed his thoughts. “He’s alright. You know him?” He asked. He feels like he knows where this is going. He doesn’t like it, but he asks anyway. “and what app is that? It looks… unfamiliar”

“It’s called Under the Sun, and you probably guessed it, it’s a dating app. Well, actually it’s not. You can just talk to strangers and be friends. It’s really fun, though! You get to play games while doing 20 questions and all that shit.” Seongwu listens to him, although he thinks indifferently. All apps like that are the same, he doesn’t know why developers keep making them. Moonbin doesn’t seem to think so, he’s a hopeless romantic who just got into this digital stuff.

“Oh, is it? And that—“ “the guy, do you like him?”

Moonbin thought for a second. “He’s okay.”

Seongwu let out a chuckle. “So you came all the way here to tell me about a so-so guy?”

“Look, this isn’t about me. I’m telling you to give it a try, Seongwu. I know you still want to find someone.” Moonbin said sincerely. ”I mean, I ended up finding this really great guy.

There are a lot of nice people here. And who cares if it doesn’t work? It’s better than not trying. Would you rather want me to set you up with one of my friends?”

Seongwu quickly shook his head in response. No, he wouldn’t want that, Seongwu thought.

They fall into silence. Moonbin is looking at him with concerned, hopeful eyes. He was his best friend all throughout high school, helped him keep up with the world a little, especially when his family experienced a loss. Moonbin hasn’t found his soulmate yet, and Seongwu still wonders sometimes how he’s so different from him. He couldn’t turn him down, especially how he’s always trying to help him in his own way.

“What could go wrong, right?”

* * *

Daniel and his mom sat in silence in front of their living room television. He had just returned from the arts and crafts store, buying more expensive lead pencils (because he was somehow convinced that all artists use those) and some sketch paper. He stares at his mother while comfortably sitting himself on the couch. He dropped her gaze after a while, looking down at his dirty, white shoes. Were his laces untied the whole time?

“Are you all set, sweetie?” he looks back up to his mother, now looking at him more softly than before.

“Well… I’m still thinking about bringing ori, can’t we do something about this?” Daniel asks her, his voice coming out surprisingly small. He makes a mental note to himself not to do that again, because just as he thinks his mom’s gaze wouldn’t become softer, it did.

“I told you, Daniel, they won’t allow her in there. It’s better if you just leave her here with Rooney and Peter. “

Daniel held the same expression, hiding his disappointment. He had just gotten her, and now he has to let her live without her owner. It’s hard to leave her as a kitten, what if she doesn’t recognize him anymore?

Daniel’s mom stood up and approached him, reaching out to pat his hair. “If you really want to, I can bring her from time to time. Sneak her in my bag or something.” She said with an uplifting smile, in which he returned. He started to feel anxious for some reason, so he bent down and tied his shoelaces just for the sake of it.

“Are you in pain, honey? Do you feel alright?” she asks him casually, and he can tell that she’s trying to hide her worries.

Honestly, he’s feeling pretty alright. Other than the intensely high fever and stomach pain he got the other day, he was having an okay week. Maybe he could sneak in a game session with Jihoon tonight, he realizes. “I’m feeling great, mom. Maybe the cancer cells already tired themselves up this week.” He joked. He sees his mom chuckle a little, which made him feel relieved.

“I forgot to fill up their bowls, let me check on them for a second.” He picked up his art supplies and shoved them into his backpack, thinking of the thrilling morning he is going to have with his three little devils.

* * *

“Okay Daniel, I advise you to rest as much as you can for now. We’ll begin to run some tests today, and I’ll most likely come by again later in the evening so we can schedule your

radiation therapy. Sounds good?"

“Of course, thank you, Mr. Choi.” Daniel smiles brightly at his doctor. He always sensed a warm, fatherly presence around him, so he’s glad that his mom got Mr. Choi as his doctor.

“Doctor Choi has some things to discuss with me, so I’ll be out for a bit. Call when you need any help, okay?” His mother patted his blanket and tucked him in, before disappearing behind the door.

He let out an exasperated sigh. He doesn’t have any idea how long he’ll be staying in this hospital. If he knew, he would’ve prepared himself more. Now he’s regretting turning down Jihoon when he asked to eat with him last night. Who knows how long it’ll take to walk the streets of Gangnam again.

Speaking of Jihoon, they were supposed to play league at 7:30PM, but it’s only five in the afternoon. He picked up his phone nonetheless.

He scrolls through the app store in hopes of finding some new things to try. He notices a cute cat game and downloads it without even reading the description. He notices another app that’s tagged as trending. 

“ _Under the Sun.”_ He reads the app description. In partner with Sunny skies INC., “Under the Sun” lets you connect with people close to your purposeful needs. Under the Sun values every person’s perspective that is why we specialize in finding people that will guaranteed, be close to your heart.

“Huh. Interesting enough.” He downloads the app, in hopes of finding some company through the dreadful hours in his hospital room.

Daniel spent a good twenty minutes answering the app’s oddly specific personality test. Some questions were similar to the MBTI test questions, like “How important is the time for your personal development?” But there were several questions that go “How long do you look at yourself in the mirror per day?” and “How well do you like your eggs to be boiled?” It was all very amusing to him, so he kind of hoped he would get a good thing out of this.

It's been a good 5 minutes of scrolling through the app’s recommendation list, and one particular guy caught his eye. His picture is just an ordinary mirror selfie, with half of his face not even showing. He kinda looks cute, though. He thought, even considering his black and white vision. But he feels like he recognizes him somewhere.

“Who would put Ong as their nickname?” He whispers curiously under his breath. Daniel contemplates for a few seconds. If we don’t get along well, it’ll be fine. That’s what the app is for, right? I’ll just have to find someone else. He finally decides to click Message.

* * *

Seongwu was scrummaging through his refrigerator, looking for ingredients that he could use to make kimchi fried rice. He has a long night of writing to go through tonight, so it would be nice to fill himself up for his energy to last several hours.

He tried to use the app that Moonbin recommended him, but he only ended up setting up his profile and taking the personality test. He was then reminded that he’s a college student and he doesn’t have all the free time in the world and meet people to save his dying hopes and dreams. This app may actually work with my busy schedule, he thought.

Seongwu was in the middle of chopping up kimchi and tossing it on the pan when he saw his phone lit up. It was on top of his bed, so he couldn’t actually see the notification. He decided to check it after he finishes eating, if he ever remembers.

He finally got a hold of his phone after a few minutes, surprised to see that it was from Under the Sun.

Someone had messaged him already. Things really do work fast here.

When he opened the app, he saw several messages from a guy named daniel. Maybe it’s his stubborn self, refusing that this app will do him any good, but he thinks this guy is annoyingly cute. It was a normal close-up selfie and the guy was wearing a hoodie, his bunny teeth peeking out between his smile.

_ **daniel** _

**hi!! uhm..**

**i don’t actually know how this thing works but**

**I wanted to try this out! and u seem nice…**

**and cute…**

**also the system paired us up ;)**

**are u there?**

_**ong** _

**im here**

**sorry I just ate**

_How the fuck do you even make a conversation._ Seongwu panicks.

**also sorry if I sound too boring im not used to this too**

**_daniel_ **

**you’re here!!**

**and no its fine,, btw is your name really** **ong**

_**ong** _

**uh..**

**its my last name actually. I don’t know why I put it as my nickname**

**call me seongwu :D**

_**daniel** _

**okay Seongwu,, what r u up to?**

**_ ong _ **

**im actually trying to work on my kinda-novel.. for class.. but um not feeling it rn**

** _daniel_ **

**oh you write? Would u wanna tell me what it’s about?**

**only if you want to :)**

Consciously, Seongwu changed his display name.

** _seongwu_ **

**tbh im really not sure where this is going**

**ny head is kinda in a diff place right now**

** _daniel_ **

**do you wanna talk about it?**

**_ seongwu  _ **

**man I don’t wanna ruin the mood tho this is our first time talking**

** _daniel_ **

**no its totally fine ! I like listening,,**

**also I can send u pictures of my cats..**

**..for comfort**

Seongwu ended up complaining about his part time job, his classes, and his writer’s block that keeps gnawing at him every night. After saying their good nights at 2:30 am, Seongwu realized that it was the weekends already. And of course, he takes in a full day shift at the resturant like he always does. Except that he went home looking forward to something, that was unlike his many Saturday nights.

Feeling in the mood, Seongwu popped up a bag of popcorn in his microwave, already opening Daniel's messages that was left unread the whole day. They talked about their childhood, the kind of games they played and the stupid kid shows they watch. Seongwu opens up a corner of his mind—one filled with so much memories of middle school-him, passionate and cheerful. It felt nice sharing trivial things with Daniel, like he was part of his life all along.

Moonbin told him about the thing about people being comfortable to share personal stuff with strangers, Seongwu thought that maybe this was it.

It was a weird feeling, but he loved it nonetheless. Their topic somehow shifted towards the soulmate thing, and Seongwu couldn’t figure out what to feel—or to say, for that matter.

** _daniel_ **

**have you ever tried finding your soulmate?**

** _seongwu_ **

**uhm..**

**to be honest I never really tried**

**realizing it now, I’ve never put effort into it,,**

**this sounds stupid asf but I kinda gave up without even trying**

**because of some burdens that I carried back in high school, I lost interest in a lot of things**

**convinced myself that I can go living with only black and white..**

**the happy memories ended up junior year, I guess**

** _daniel_ **

**going through something big can really affect people,, so I think its okay that you felt like giving up on everything**

**BUT**

**I also think you’re someone amazing**

**and was a veryyy loving person before all that happened**

**so think about him. that old Seongwu that hoped to be happy, to see colors,, live his dream and all that**

**you owe him. BIG TIME**

**you owe yourself this,, seongwu.**

Seongwu was at loss of words. Daniel didn’t really came off as a well-spoken person when it comes to things like this, so it touched him that he said all of this just to comfort his pathetic ass. Seongwu thought about what he did to deserve knowing Daniel.

For the next few days they only talked at night, when Seongwu finishes his shift and when his mind wanders on a lot of different things except the book that he has to finish writing. Seongwu wasn’t always sure where their conversation will go, or until when it’ll last. But in the meantime, he enjoys his company. He learns that Daniel has 3 cats (whom he calls “devils”) and he can tell that he adores them so much. He’s an architecture student, at a university a few blocks from his. At first he wondered how he hadn’t even seen him anywhere since they live in the same city, but Seongwu realized all he ever goes to is the school, his apartment building, and the restaurant he works for.

** _seongwu_ **

**so how many houses have you drawn as an architect major**

**wait that sounded stereotyped as hell**

_**daniel** _

**funny story about that actually**

**I was drawing these weird, complex houses since I was 10**

**like, there were windows in odd places and alien-dens in the backyard**

**_seongwu_ **

**Alien dens.**

_**daniel** _

**yes!**

**if it's a good day, i would put medium sized UFOs landing in our lawn**

**and being an extra ass kid I would sketch my dream house on a 2 feet tall canvas every year since then**

Seongwu’s heart melted at the thought; bright, enthusiastic little Daniel sketching away on his canvas. He wonders if Daniel hasn’t experienced glum and hopelessness in his life. He wished that he hadn’t; it’s hard for Seongwu to picture Daniel ever being sad.

** _seongwu_ **

**niel, that’s precious :(**

_**daniel** _

**that’s what my mom always says**

**so here I am,, living my 19-year-old life doing plates mostly at 3 am in the morning,, caffeine running through my veins**

** _seongwu_ **

**I could say the same about me**

**but hey I wanna see those drawings now..**

_**daniel** _

**If I could get a hold of them, I will.. : )**

* * *

_I’d have to talk my mom into sending me pictures of those_ , Daniel thought.

It’s been almost 3 weeks since him and Seongwu started talking on a daily basis, and the feeling of bliss and giddiness never left him. Sure, he had flings and crushes before, but there was clearly something different about Seongwu. He couldn’t exactly tell why, but he was sure of him. More than anything else.

Of course, there’s always a dreadful thought that Daniel keeps pushing in the back of his mind, sealing it inside a box and putting it in a corner that he wouldn’t dare approach.

_He doesn’t know about my condition._

It was by the start of high school when Daniel was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. The first few months of the hospital visits were the worse for him. His cheerful, bright persona was stained by this huge change in his life. Daniel didn’t know how to act in front of everyone, didn’t know what to feel but pain and dread. But after the 1st batch of treatment, he quickly got over it and tried to live his life like nothing was weighing him down. He was thankful to mama Kang for raising him to be so strong-willed, that he even surprises himself sometimes.

Soon, he was back at his feet. Continuing school, (although now he gets special online classes and is exempted for almost half the school activities), hanging out with his friends and filling his sketchpad with anything that he can imagine.

And of course, his normal life would have an expiration date. He knew it wouldn’t always be this easy, heck, the cancer did so much to his body that he couldn’t erase from his memory. And it affected a lot of things.

Which brings in Seongwu.

He easily became a part of his life, his daily routine of sending him morning texts, encouraging words (and selfies) before he goes to school. At the end of the day he tires his fingers out, babbling to Seongwu and hearing out his thoughts for the day.

It was impossible not to catch feelings.

But day by day, he feels more and more of a coward. At first he didn’t know that they would last this long, so telling him wasn’t in the plan. But his feelings fell deeper and deeper, he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

_Should I tell him? I should tell him. He doesn’t deserve not knowing._

He attempted countless of times, planned and planned inside his head. But somehow his anxiousness and doubt got the best of him each time. He hasn’t been put in this situation before, and he hates how helpless he feels.

He told him he was taking online classes at the moment. _Fact_.

Explained that there were family matters that got in the way, excusing him from coming to school. _Lie_.

Told him that he was okay, and things are getting better. _Another lie_.

One thing lead to another, and the little white lie got pushed at the back of his mind, pretending it was never there. Hid days inside the hospital dragged on and on, and he was hoping that Seongwu would understand somehow.

He deserves to be selfish sometimes, right?

But his mind would always deny him.

_Wrong._

* * *

After a few attempts, Seongwu finally got out of his slump and was able to continue writing his book Daniel was doing a pretty good job of distracting him, but in a good way. His heart flutters every time they engage in silly banters. They would go on for hours, as if they didn't have anything more important to do. 

** _seongwu_ **

**???? ross isn’t that bad he's the funniest in the show**

_**daniel** _

**HES AN ASSHOLE**

** _seongwu_ **

**people have flaws ! it’s what makes it realistic**

** _daniel_ **

**…**

**FINE. But I hate ross and Rachel tgt u cant say anything about that**

** _seongwu_ **

**I liked them but wtv theyre both annoying sometimes**

_ **daniel** _

**anyways can you PLEASE watch agent’s of shield now**

**I need someone to talk to !!**

**_seongwu_ **

**FINE. But rename your island first**

_**daniel** _

**hey I TRIED**

**..and I cant rename it LOLLL**

_** seongwu ** _

**SFAJKN WHO TOLD YOU TO NAME YOUR ISLAND “SEONGWU DOMINATION”**

** _daniel_ **

**me apparently**

**its fine I like my island anyways**

**…**

**but I like you more though**

Seongwu felt his stomach turn. He shut his eyes tightly, then opened it again to see Daniel’s message still there. Is he dreaming? How many cups of coffee did he had tonight?

It’s been a few minutes, and he still hadn’t replied to Daniel. He finally calmed himself a little bit, his head getting a little clearer. _Maybe it wasn’t supposed to mean that way..? Yes. It doesn't._

Yes, Seongwu knows that this app is meant to bring people closer together, and it's mostly intended to form romantic relationships, but him and Daniel didn't exactly establish what they were aiming for. To Seongwu, Daniel was one of those people that he would grow fond of and catch feelings for; a person he would never even have.

His phone lights up, notifying him of new messages from Daniel.

_**daniel** _

**and I mean LIKE like you..**

**I didn’t mean to confess this way.. Is it weird? Because we’ve only been texting for a few weeks**

**and you haven’t even met me in person**

**just some weird ass close-up selfies I send you during your classes**

**are you there?**

**the silence is deafening**

**…**

**i probably scared you.. : (**

** _seongwu_ **

**no hey, im here**

**I just uh… had to think for a moment**

**and like,, breath.. im having trouble breathing rn**

_**daniel** _

**are you okay???**

**please drink some water can you stand up?**

**do you want me to call the ambulance for you??**

Seongwu chuckles. He can’t believe this kid. His heart broke a little seeing him panic like that, but his heart swelled at his deep concern.

**_ seongwu _ **

**niel calm down, im okay**

**I just like you too much : (**

**you’re a handful sometimes, you know that**

** _daniel_ **

**…**

**YOU SCARED ME**

**but now im crying**

**I hate you**

**wait I actually don’t mean that**

**but do YOU mean that..**

**that you like me ..**

**_ seongwu _ **

**I DO. I really do.**

**god I don’t even know what to say**

** _daniel_ **

**you don’t have to say anything, seongwu**

_** seongwu ** _

**no, it’s just that**

**for so many years, I’ve never tried my luck in finding someone that I really, really care about**

**and it’s surreal, how I really just met you on an app that moonbin kept bugging me to try**

**and just like that, I found you..**

_**daniel** _

**well, technically I found you first**

** _seongwu_ **

**shut up for a sec!**

**anyways, thank you**

**for thinking about me that way**

Seongwu couldn’t find any more words to say, so he just hopes that Daniel gets his message.

_**daniel** _

**little did you know I was a nervous wreck before I told you that I liked you**

**it just got me thinking.. you’re really someone who’s part of my dreams now**

**im so glad my guts found away to just blurt it out**

**otherwise I’ll just keep telling myself that you’ll never like me back**

**and i wouldn't survive not ever** **telling you**

**so lose-lose situation for me**

** _seongwu_ **

**well, we’re here now.**

**hold on, moonbin keeps texting me**

**..I guess I have to thank that annoying brat now**

* * *

Daniel keeps count on the days he is spending inside the hospital walls. Every week, he would be allowed to go outside and do the things he wants to do (only legal things). He was advised to go out with a nurse, or his mom, but Daniel somehow managed to convince them that he is well enough to go out on his own, just to hang out in arcades or his friend Jihoon’s house.

He wonders how Seongwu was doing.

Daniel isn’t sure if it’s normal, or if it's even possible, but he grew so much more feelings for the boy. His nurse catches him almost every day just giggling at his phone screen, laughing at something Seongwu shared or melting because of his comforting words. He would make Daniel forget that he was ever sick, stuck within walls that could possibly be his permanent home.

_**daniel** _

**im kinda hungry rn but my prof gave me 3 plates to finish**

**_ seongwu _ **

**then eat!! ur sucha hard worker**

**take a break!**

_ **daniel** _

**im kinda craving ur kimchi fried rice**

_**seongwu** _

**???? u’ve never even had it**

_ **daniel** _

**exactly**

Daniel sorted out his mind for a few days, and he thinks that it’s time.

It’s been more than a month, and he carefully thought of what he had to do. He had to explain to him, before it causes an even bigger hole in their relationship.

_ **daniel** _

**I wanna know how I’d like your cooking!**

**_ seongwu _ **

**wait a minute**

**are you thinking of what im thinking..**

_ **daniel** _

**I am!! unless you aren’t quite okay with it yet, then maybe we can wait : ))**

Daniel felt a whole minute pass by. A hundred scenarios and probable replies ran through his head. It was the longest minute of his life.

** _seongwu_ **

**how many servings of fried rice would you want?**

**_ daniel _ **

**A LOT.**

**_ seongwu _ **

**alright, then ;)**

**let’s do it.**

* * *

It was Daniel’s 47th day inside the hospital.

It’s 10:46 in the morning, the sun seeping through the short, wide window of his room. He phoned his mom yesterday and told her how he’s going to spend his free day.

These past few days, they’ve been receiving nothing but bad news. Daniel started getting better at tolerating the pain, but in actuality he was getting worse. Dr. Choi said that he was approaching a stage in which his illness is breaching out, affecting his lungs which limits him from doing strenuous activities. His mom spends most of the time with him, assisting him when he couldn’t move at all, holding his hand when it was too painful to even sleep. Thankfully he gained a little strength yesterday, and he felt even better when he woke up this morning.

His mother strongly insisted that he should not go out today, but Daniel had his way of convincing her, saying that this would be his last time, and he’ll immediately call when something bad, even in the slightest bit, happens to him.

Daniel just got cleaned up, changing out of his hospital gown and into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. Somehow, he wasn’t nervous. Not for how he’s gonna act around him in person, not for how he’s gonna tell him that he’s sick. But he wasn’t that excited either. He was sitting quietly in his bed, staring at his plates, along with the newly-sketched house that he drew last week.

_**daniel**_

_**im drawing my house for this year rn!,, if ever you wanted to know** _

_**seongwu**_

_**that’s exciting** _

_**talk me through it, what do we have in there?** _

_**daniel**_

_**well.. im currently working on my rooftop** _

_**there’s a lot of pretty plants** _

_**and there’s a work table, where I could,, you know** _

_**draw** _

_**from the rooftop, you can perfectly see the the line where the sun sets** _

_**seongwu**_

_**very detailed** _

_**daniel**_

_**you know how I am** _

_**and then there’s you!** _

_**seongwu**_

_**me?** _

_**daniel**_

_**of course! you’re kinda just sitting here on the floor.. with a coffee mug** _

_**seongwu**_

_**that’s so… :( im touched** _

_**daniel**_

_**can say this one is my most favorite,, out of all my houses** _

_**sums up my dreams pretty well** _

* * *

**_Monday, 1:22 pm_ **

It was today.

Seongwu was sitting at the back of a café, keeping his mind occupied by planning the outline of the next chapter he’s supposed to write on his book tonight. This was his way of distracting himself; keep his mind occupied for a few minutes.

He and Daniel struggled to fit their first meeting into their schedules, but luckily they were able to eventually book a whole afternoon together.

Saying that he’s nervous is an understatement; he keeps picking on his nails, his mind running through different thoughts and his heart heavy with anticipation.

He realized meeting like this for the first time would be so hard—he couldn’t ask the color of his shirt, or his hair, like every person that hasn’t met their soulmate yet experience. Kind of cruel if you ask him; you couldn’t see the world’s beauty and just blindly experience everything in black and white until you find your other half.

_Is it going to be him?_

Somehow he hasn’t even thought of this again until now. He spent his days talking to Daniel like it’s the most natural thing ever, like they didn’t have soulmates to find and bring you out of your colorless misery.

His phone lights up.

_**daniel** _

**hey! Im almost at the café :--)**

_**seongwu** _

**I’ll go outside and wait for you at the front then !**

* * *

Daniel was standing against a brick wall, a few blocks away from the café. His nervousness from last night and the empty feeling he had this morning was gone, completely taken over by enthusiasm. He couldn’t hide his smile as he picks up his feet again.

His breath hitched with the feeling of a sudden sharp pain just below his abdomen. Still, he was eager. He couldn’t wait to see how things can change for him. He feels slightly nauseated, but he’s still breathing.

* * *

Seongwu stops on his tracks. A patch of bright warmness was sitting atop someone’s head. He looks at the lunchbox that he made for Daniel. Although burning with anxiety, he can’t help but smile.

* * *

Tears were forming on Daniel’s eyes. Was the color of Seongwu’s shirt too blinding? Either way, he loves it. He gets dizzy, and he was sure that something was coming up his throat. He closed his eyes and coughed a painful fit, only to see patches of blood on his mask. Suddenly Seongwu was right in front of him, eyes full of concern and shock.

He takes a good look at the person in front of him.

The sun casts a shadow on his face, a part of his arm glistening in the light, a warm color he couldn’t describe.

A single tear rolled down his face. He felt disappointed at himself, not being able to hide his pain well. He struggled on finding a way how to contain his coughing; his body felt like it was betraying him, like he was being attacked all at once.

He wanted to hide this side of himself, wanted to use all his strength to hold himself together, even for just a minute.

Suddenly, it was all too much.

All his life, he thought that he did well enough; that by being hopeful and positive, he'd eventually get the normal life that he always wanted.

The world really has it's ways of turning the most perfect days into tragic memories.

Turning around, he ran for his life.

* * *

> **> > _daniel, 1:52pm_**
> 
> i’m sorry. please don’t worry a lot!! I’ll be fine soon.
> 
> thank you for seeing me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !! comments and kudos will be veryyyy appreciated  
> I'll probably work on some 2park aus now... i hope


End file.
